Smash: Una nueva amenaza -Despedida-
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Tras la derrota de Dark, es el momento de que los Smashers se den el último adiós entre ellos. Capítulo especial para celebrar los 20th años de Super Smash Bros.


**_Hola a todos, sé que la historia ha terminado, pero quise traerles un capítulo especial. Lo escribí debido a la conmemoración de los 20th años de Super Smash Bros._**

* * *

Mario y Link habían resuelto el problema con Bowser y Ridley mientras que los demás Smashers estaban celebrando de su victoria tras derrotar a Dark.

Capitán Falcon: "JAJA, esto se merece una celebración" –dijo alzando su brazo izquierdo.

Pit: "Tienes razón, esto merece una celebración tras nuestra victoria"

Los Smashers asintieron mientras se pasaba hablando entre ellos desde el campo de arena, pasaron unas horas tras sus charlas hasta que Mario noto a Kirby quien estaba observando el cielo. El fontanero se acercó a la bola rosada para saber lo que le pasaba.

Mario: "Hey Kirby, ¿por qué esa cara?" –le pregunto.

Kirby simplemente lo observo y le dio una sonrisa, haciendo que Mario le devolviera la sonrisa.

Mario: "Así me gusta, debo agradecerte por ser el último de nosotros en reclutar a otros peleadores. No sé qué hubieses pasado si no te hubieras salvado de la masacre de Dark" –dijo.

Kirby abrió sus ojos tras escucharlo, pero le dio una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al fontanero. De ahí, Mega Man apareció de repente.

Mario: "Mega Man, creo que a ti también debería agradecerte"

Mega Man: "¿A mí, por qué?" –cuestiono.

Mario: "Bueno, tú supiste acerca de Dark y lo que Light te dijo. Por llevarnos a ese castillo en donde descubrimos quien era exactamente el que mandaba a las sombras. Eres el mejor" –dijo dándole un pulgar de aprobación.

Mega Man sonrió débilmente mientras que Link, Samus y Fox aparecieron.

Fox: "Menuda aventura hemos tenido, ¿no lo creen?"

Link: "Si, hemos tenido una gran aventura. Por un momento creí que no íbamos a sobrevivir".

Samus: "Exacto, pero gracias a Kirby pudimos derrotar a Dark" –dijo ella teniendo únicamente su armadura sin el casco.

Mario: "Cierto, ha sido una aventura haber combatido esta aventura con ustedes. Jamás olvidare este momento que he pasado"

Link: "Yo tampoco, esta aventura ha sido mejor que derrotar a Ganondorf" –dijo guardando su espada.

De pronto, Roy noto algo en el cielo y eso hizo que los demás Smashers lo notaran.

Roy: "¿Qué está pasando en el cielo?" –pregunto.

Shulk: "No puede ser, ¿será otro ataque?" –dijo sacando su espada Monado.

Ken: "No importa, cualquier enemigo que aparezca lo vamos a derrotar" –dijo preparándose.

Ness: "Chicos, miren hacia más arriba" –dijo señalando el cielo.

Todos los Smashers observaron que unos rayos estaban cayendo hacia el campo de arena y al momento de que los rayos cayesen, hicieron unos portales que indicaban cada lugar que los Smashers conocían, en pocas palabras, sus mundos.

Palutena: "Bueno, estos portales son nuestro camino hacia nuestros mundos"

Lucas: "¿En serio?"

Marth: "Eso tiene sentido, antes de que llegara aquí, observe un portal que me llevo hasta aquí"

Luigi: "Por supuesto, eso tiene más sentido cuando unas sombras me lanzaron desde arriba y observe un portal en donde me transporto hacia el mundo de Kirby"

Lucina: "Pero, ¿este lugar?"

Snake: "No le pertenece a nadie de nosotros" –le dijo a ella.

Olimar: "Ósea, eso quiere decir que…"

Toon Link: "Es nuestra despedida"

Todos los Smashers asintieron e hicieron una última despedida.

Shulk: "Bueno, ha sido un gusto tener esta aventura contigo" –dijo estrechando su mano con Cloud.

Cloud: "Igualmente, ojalá nos volvamos a ver. Me gustaría luchar un poco con esa espada que tienes" –le dijo.

Shulk: "Jeje, hasta luego"

De ahí, ambos volvieron a sus respectivos portales hasta desaparecer.

Nana/Popo: "¡Esto ha sido una excelente aventura!" –dijeron.

Entrenadora Wii-Fit: "Si, creo que hare aerobics con mi compañero entrenador"

R.O.B hizo unos sonidos de felicidad haciendo que los Ice Climbers y la entrenadora Wii-Fit sonriera.

Popo/Nana: "¡Adiós a todos!" –dijeron mientras se metían a su portal.

La entrenadora Wii-Fit sonrió ante eso y ella con R.O.B se fueron a sus respectivos portales.

Rey Dedede: "Bueno, es hora de regresar a mi mundo, ha sido muy agotador esta aventura"

Bowser: "Uhm, eso siempre lo dices" –dijo mientras observaba a Bowser Jr.

De ahí, el rey Dedede se fue a su portal mientras que Bowser y su hijo se iban hacia el suyo hasta que Wario entro primero ante ellos.

Marth: "Espero volver a verlos nuevamente a todos ustedes" –les dijo a Lucina, Corrin y Robin.

Lucina: "Así será, príncipe Marth. Aunque entremos al portal, probablemente regrese a mi mundo"

Chrom: "Espero que te conviertas en una gran espadachín y heroína, hija" –le dijo a Lucina mientras le tocaba su hombro.

Lucina: "Gracias, padre" –dijo ella.

Ike: "Sera mejor que entremos al portal"

Roy: "Estoy de acuerdo"

Robin/Corrin: "Exacto"

De ahí, todos ellos se metieron a su portal mientras desaparecía.

Ryu: "Bueno Ken, será mejor que volvamos a nuestro mundo" –le dijo.

Ken: "Tienes razón, volvamos entonces" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

De ahí, Ryu observo a Little Mac quien estaba a punto de regresar a su mundo hasta que él sintió que alguien le tocaba su hombro y era de Ryu.

Ryu: "Oye, peleas muy bien, chico. Sigue así y te convertirás en alguien fuerte"

Ken: "Exacto, da todo e ti, nunca te rindas" –dijo dándole un pulgar de aprobación.

Little Mac: "G-gracias" –dijo.

Ryu y Ken se metieron a su portal haciendo que Little Mac hiciera lo mismo.

Bayonetta: "Entonces, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, muchachos" –dijo ella teniendo sus brazos acostados de los hombros de Simon y Richter Belmont.

Joker: "Ha sido un gusto conocerlos a ustedes" –les dijo.

Simon: "Igualmente, chico" –dijo mientras sacaba el brazo de Bayonetta de su hombro.

Joker se metió a su portal mientras que Bayonetta caminaba hacia su portal no si antes de observar a Pit y darle un guiño al angel provocando que se sonrojara un poco.

Simon: "Es hora de irnos, Richter"

Richter: "Por supuesto" –dijo.

De ahí, los caza vampiros se metieron a su portal hasta que se despareciera.

Aldeano: "Creo que nosotros debemos irnos, Canela" –le dijo a la perrita ayudante.

Canela: "Es cierto, vayámonos entonces" –dijo ella mientras caminaba con el aldeano hacia su portal.

Ridley y Dark Samus se metieron a su portal mientras que los luchadores Mii hacían lo mismo, Mario observaba a cada luchador entrar a su respectivo mundo y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro indicando que todo ellos estaban bien.

Inkling chica: "Wow, esto ha sido una aventura extraordinaria" –ella le dijo al Inkling chico.

Inkling chico: "Si, aunque no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero igualmente me divertí luchando contra esa cosa oscura"

Inkling chica: "Sera mejor que volvamos a nuestro mundo" –ella le dijo.

Los Inklings corrieron hacia su portal mientras que Olimar con sus Pikmins caminaban hacia su portal hasta desaparecer del lugar. Pac-Man se despidió de Mr. Game and Watch se despidieron el uno al otro mientras pasaban a sus respectivos portales, también lo hizo el Duo Duck Hunt.

King K. Roll: "Creo que el rey necesita un poco de descanso tras esta pelea".

De ahí, King K. Roll estaba dirigiéndose hacia su portal hasta que Diddy Kong lo empujó hacia atrás y él también se metió al portal.

Meta Knight: "Sera mejor volver, te veré ahí, Kirby" –dijo mientras se iba volando hacia su portal.

Lucas: "Ness, ¿vamos?" –le pregunto.

Ness: "Eh, no aun, adelántate tú primero" –le dijo.

Lucas: "Ok" –dijo mientras se metía al portal.

Dr. Mario sostenía a la planta piraña para meterse ambos a su portal mientras que Wolf regresaba a su mundo hasta que Falco decidió vigilarlo y se despidió de Fox.

Young Link: "Ha sido una gran aventura, ¿no crees?" –le pregunto a Toon Link.

Toon Link: "Si, ha sido una extraordinaria y fantástica aventura"

Ambas versiones de Link se metieron al portal mientras que Ganondorf se metió también al portal.

Zelda: "Creo que yo iré al portal, te veré ahí" –ella le dijo a Link mientras ella se metía al portal.

El entrenador Pokémon junto con Charizard, Ivysaur y Squirtel estaban llegando hacia su portal seguido de Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Lucario, Greninja e Incineroar.

Snake: "Bueno, tendré que regresar a mi vida de antes, las guerras" –dijo mientras observaba a Samus.

Samus: "Trata de no hacer ninguna tontería" –ella le dijo un poco burlona.

Snake: "Yo no prometo nada, hasta pronto, cazarrecompesa" –dijo mientras se metía a su portal.

Palutena: "Bueno niños, es hora de que nos retiremos" –dijo ella mientras se elevaba.

Pit: "Adiós a todos" –dijo alzando su brazo para despedirse.

Los Smashers restantes se despidieron y con eso, Pit junto con Pit sombrío y Palutena se metieron a su portal.

Sonic: "Bueno, será mejor volver a mi mundo antes de que Eggman planee algo para conquistar" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí, el erizo azul se despidió y corrió hasta llegar a su portal y desaparecer al instante.

Peach: "Bueno, será mejor que volvamos al reino champiñón, Daisy"

Daisy: "Supongo que tienes razón" –dijo ella.

Las princesas caminaban hacia su portal mientras observaba a Rosalina con destello quienes también iban al portal, luego Luigi también fue donde ellas.

Mega Man: "Supongo que es hora de retirarme" –dijo mientras se despedía de ellos y se metiera en su portal.

Mario, Link, Samus, Fox, Pikachu, Capitán Falcon, Yoshi, Ness, Donkey Kong y Kirby fueron los últimos en quedarse en el campo de arena.

Link: "Creo que aquí termina nuestra aventura juntos" –dijo.

Fox: "Cierto, jamás olvidare este momento que hemos pasado con Dark"

Capitán Falcon: "Pero, aun así, fue extraordinario tener esta aventura"

Samus: "Supongo que tienes razón" –le dijo a Falcon.

Pikachu: "**¡Pika-Pika!**"

Samus: "Y gracias a algunos que pudieron ser la última gota de esperanza" –dijo ella mientras observaba a Kirby.

Kirby sonrió ante eso.

Mario: "Bueno, entonces esto será un hasta pronto para nosotros" –dijo alzando su brazo.

Link hizo lo mismo que Mario y en eso le siguió Fox, Samus, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Capitán Falcon, Pikachu, Ness y Kirby. Todos estaban uniendo sus manos y se miraron a ellos mismo.

Mario: "No solamente somos un grupo de personas con habilidades sorprendentes, somos un equipo" –dijo.

De ahí, los Smashers alzaron sus brazos indicando su victoria y de ahí cada uno se metieron a su portales y Mario fue el único en no entrar mientras observaba a Link quien se detuvo para poder observar al fontanero.

Link: "Nos volveremos a ver" –dijo mientras se metía a su portal.

Mario: "Igualmente" –dijo mientras se metía a su portal.

Y así, los portales habían desaparecido junto con sus respectivos dueños y dejaron el campo de arena muy solitaria mientras que un brillo de luz iluminaba el cielo.

**-El fin-**

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a todas los lectores que miraron mi historia, se los agradezco mucho._**


End file.
